One man's failure is another man's success
by johnlockftw
Summary: Watson is about to have dinner with Mary and her parents. If they accept him, he is going to propose to Mary. But his flatmate Holmes isn't too happy about that, since he has fallen for Watson. He also thinks that Watson doesn't really love Mary, they wouldn't be happy together. Therefore, Holmes is planning to ruin everything so he can have Watson all to himself.
1. Chapter 1

_**~I know it's not really a failure, I just couldn't find a better title so I referred to Watson's parent-dinner-failure haha :3 English is not my native language so there may be a few mistakes, please send me corrections and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

The great detective Sherlock Holmes sat in his favorite chair in his flat on 221b Baker Street. He was depressed.

His flatmate and dear friend dr. John Watson had found a girlfriend. Her name was Mary and tonight, he was going to eat dinner with her and her parents. If everything went well, he was going to propose soon. Holmes hoped it wouldn't go well.  
In fact, he was in love with Watson himself, since the day they met.

Everything about him was wonderful. The way he nagged att Holmes but tried hard not to laugh, and always failed. The same little low chuckle he unconsciously let out when he read the newspaper and found something funny or pathetic. His eyes were stunning too, so intense blue and beautiful.

And sometimes, Holmes felt that maybe Watson liked him too. Sometimes they were very close to each other, but Watson never backed off. Instead, he looked at Holmes with glistening eyes and a little smirk on his face. When people compared their friendship to an old married couple, or joked about them being in love, Watson just laughed and blushed a little.  
Even since Watson met Mary, he still did those things.

Holmes hated it, because if Watson really loved him back, he wouldn't have met Mary.  
And if he loved Mary, he wouldn't flirt so much with Holmes. Watson was just keeping him hoping for nothing.  
That was the reason Holmes was upset.  
_Stop playing with my feelings,_ he thought where he sat in his chair.

Then suddenly, it came to him.  
_If I can stop Watson from getting along with Mary's parents, I can stop Watson and Mary getting married and then have Watson all to myself.  
_He knew he was extremely selfish, but that's just how he was.

Holmes plan: He would follow Watson when he went to the restaurant, then he'd disguise himself as a waiter and serve Watson food with a drug inside that would make him crazy, loud and disturbing. He would think that everything was funny. Holmes knew, because he had tested the drug himself. He thought it was hilarious but he knew that Watson would kill him afterwards.

Anyways, he would take Watson to the nearby little park, then wait for the drug to stop working. That would take less than half an hour since Watson started to show signs, so Holmes had to be quick. Then he would remove his disguise and tell Watson everything.

Holmes woke up from his deep thoughts when Watson came into his room.  
"I'll be leaving now. Take care, don't kill yourself", he said.  
"Yes, yes..", Holmes muttered. _I will if my plan doesn't work,_ he thought.  
"Well, goodbye then", Watson said and walked out of the room.

Holmes heard him go downstairs and that open the door. With a little slam, he was gone.  
Holmes immediately started to gather his waiter-like clothes for the disguise.  
People would be suspicious if he'd run around on London's streets as a waiter, so he put the clothes in a backpack and hung it over his shoulder.  
He took a false nose and a pair of glasses, and put them in the backpack as well. Then he left his house and headed towards the restaurant.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

It was crowded at the restaurant, the waiters were stressed and didn't even notice anything when Holmes, now dressed as a waiter, came into the kitchen. He could see Watson sitting with Mary and her parents by a table in the middle of the room.  
Lucky enough, another waiter shouted to him to take their order.  
Holmes took a notebook and a pencil, then he went to Watson's table.

Thanks to his glasses and fake nose, Watson didn't recognize him. He took the order and later, when he was about to leave the kitchen with the trays, he took his little bottle with the "funny drug" as he called it, and put a few drops over Watson's food.  
Then he walked out with the trays, and headed towards Watson's table.  
He served them their food.  
"Enjoy your meal", he said with a darker voice than his own. Watson and Mary smiled towards him and thanked him.  
Then Holmes sat back and waited.

It took 10 minutes, then Watson started to show signs. He became louder and louder and laughed all the time.  
Mary was confused, and her parents looked irritated. Mary begged him to stop, but soon he was lying on the floor, crying with laughter.  
The other customers became angry and shouted at him. Someone yelled "Waiter!" and Holmes saw how the most stressed waiter sighed and put down a tray.  
"I'll take it", Holmes said to him with a hand on his shoulder. He received a thankful smile.

When he arrived to the table, Watson was still lying on the floor. Mary almost cried and her parents stood up.  
The mother yelled:  
"Mary darling, I'm sorry but this is enough! You will not marry this crazy man. Waiter! Please show him out. He is disturbing."  
"Yes madame", Holmes said.

He bent down, took Watson's arms and literally dragged him to the kitchen because he refused to stand up, he was just laughing.  
Holmes managed to put him on a chair and as soon as Watson's arm was around Holmes' shoulders, he helped him out through the kitchen's back door.  
Then they staggered towards the abandoned little park. The sun was setting and it became darker and darker.  
Watson leaned over Holmes' shoulder and mumbled nonsense, and chuckled a little to himself.

They finally reached the park.  
Holmes put Watson down on a bench, he fell over and almost immediately fell asleep.  
Holmes sighed and started to change to his normal clothes. He removed the glasses and the fake nose and put them in his backpack.  
Now he looked like his normal self again. He was prepared for punches and a lot of screaming.  
_Watson will be furious,_ Holmes thought.  
_If he doesn't feel the same, I have ruined his life._

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

_(Sorry for a very short chapter, I'm still working on this story and I will publish chapter 3, the final one, as soon as possible! :3)_

EDIT: chapter 3 is up now, if you didn't notice c:


	3. Chapter 3

Holmes checked the time, 6.48 PM. 35 minutes had passed since Watson started to react on the funny drug.

Now he was sleeping on the bench in the abandoned park. Holmes walked back and forth in front of him, preparing what to say.  
He was nervous, Watson would wake up any time now.  
At least Holmes was sure about one thing: He wouldn't be too close to Watson. He didn't want to get punched, which he most definitely would be if he didn't stay away.  
(That had actually happened before, when Holmes "accidentally" insulted Mary.)

Watson was so beautiful; peacefully sleeping with the sunset's warm colours lightening up his face. Holmes glanced at him and couldn't stop himself from smiling.  
_So perfect._

Then, Watson slowly opened his eyes. He blinked sleepily a few times, then he frowned and looked around, trying to understand where the hell he was. Then he saw Holmes.  
Watson looked confused, he opened his mouth but before he said anything, Holmes answered his unasked questions.  
"We're in the abandoned park, behind the restaurant. You became disturbing, so I took you here. Mary's parents are not impressed."

Watson sat up, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"I don't understand.. I remember that we ordered food, but after that I have no clue what happened. But I have a bad feeling that you're involved, Holmes. Now, tell me. What have you done?"  
Holmes cleared his throat.  
"I'll tell you everything, as long as you promise not to punch me or yell at me."  
"Oh my...this is bad, right?"  
"Promise."  
"Fine, I promise. No violence. Sit down."  
He patted on the bench. Holmes sat down but kept his distance. He started to speak.

"Okay, to make a long story short.. You went to the restaurant for the dinner. I followed you there, and disguised myself as a waiter.."  
"Why the hell did you..."  
"No interrupting, Watson! Save all the questions for later. Now, listen. I was the one who took your order, and also the one who served your food. I; remember,no punching, had a little bottle with that funny drug you know, the one that turns you into a laughing freak for half an hour.  
I put a few drops over your food, then I gave it to you. Then you became loud and disturbing.  
When someone shouted after a waiter, me, you were rolling on the floor, laughing."  
"Oh god..", Watson groaned. Holmes continued.  
"Mary's parents told her that she's not marrying a man like you, then her mother begged me to show you out of the restaurant.  
Which I did, and now we're here. Questiontime."

Watson stared at Holmes for a few moments while trying to compose himself. Surprisingly, he wasn't as furious as Holmes thought he would be. At last, he looked Holmes right in the eyes and asked with a tired voice:  
"Why? Why did you do this? You must have a very good reason."  
"The reason is simple", Holmes answered. "I want you to stay with me."  
Silence.  
Holmes decided to continue. He stared at the ground.  
"Because, dear Watson, you don't really seem to love Mary. And I don't say this just because I'm selfish, I really don't think you do. Am I right?"

Watson sighed.  
"That may be the case, but I think that you have something more to say."  
_Oh no_, Holmes panicked, _confessiontime.  
_"Like, the real reason why you don't want me to get married."  
Holmes looked up. Watson was looking at him with an amused smirk. Holmes blushed. _So he already knows. Great. Come on Sherlock, be brave.  
_He took a deep breath.

"Well, my dear Watson. I think you already know that, um, I just... You knew how I felt! Despite that, you met Mary. But you still seemed to..to like me.." Holmes buried his face in his hands and groaned. This was so embarrassing.  
Now it was Watson's turn to talk.  
"Holmes, I didn't even notice. The reason I met Mary was to...you know, forget about you. I'm sorry..but you should have said something."  
"So would you, you're the more emotional one of us", Holmes mumbled. Watson chuckled lightly.

Holmes finally met his gaze.  
"You should hate me. I ruined everything. Now everyone who was at the restaurant thinks you're weird and annoying."  
Watson smiled.  
"I don't care. It was worth it."  
"Sure was. Now, if you excuse me..", Holmes said and moved closer to Watson, then he leaned in and gave him a quick, light kiss.

Watson was surprised and laughed a little before pulling Holmes closer and letting their lips meet again, this time a little longer.  
Watson put his left hand over Holmes' on the bench, while his right hand cupped Holmes' cheek. He felt the skin heat up under his touch. Holmes had butterflies in his stomach. And suddenly also Watson's tounge in his mouth, playing gently with his own.  
After a while they broke the kiss.  
"You taste like drug", Holmes stated with a wry smile. Watson laughed.  
"You're so romantic.."  
Holmes grinned and kissed Watson on the cheek.  
"Let's go home."

And so they did. Arm in arm they walked home to 221B Baker Street.  
Holmes felt light-headed, he was so happy and he knew that Watson was too. That made him even happier.  
Totally worth messing up the restaurant.

* * *

**~END :D**

Finally, the last chapter done. I stayed up all night writing this. That didn't sound too positive haha but I couldn't sleep anyways so why not kill time with something fun? :D Another fun thing is reviews, please let me know if you liked this! I'm not that much of an author but maybe I can be if someone gusta diz :3


End file.
